


Yeah, I'm here to pick you up

by gosh_zillah



Series: Wayne/Daryl [5]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: Hutty suggested “If you're looking for suggestions maybe them on a date? First date or one of several since they've gotten together?”





	Yeah, I'm here to pick you up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome for being the beta!

Hutty suggested “If you're looking for suggestions maybe them on a date? First date or one of several since they've gotten together?”

“You ain’t gotta wash your truck every time, Sweet Cheeks.” Darry says as he presses an ice cold Puppers in his hand. 

Darry’s been twistin’ off the caps of his beers since they started sneakin’ ‘em from Wayne’s dad and isn’t that just sweet of him. 

“What makes you think I don’t want to?” Wayne asks, taking a long swig. 

“You ain’t gotta open my beers every time.” He counters, aiming the water hose to get the suds between his rims. 

Darry grabs him by his elbow and turns Wayne toward him and wipes some bubbles from his chin. 

“What makes you think I don’t want to?” Darry says it like a promise, with some puppy dog eyes lookin’ right through Wayne’s tough exterior. Sometimes Darry looks at Wayne like that and it makes him feel like he can read his mind. Maybe they’ve just known each other for too long and thats what makes it so evident to Darry that Wayne wants a beer, or a dart or to give him a smooch or something extra soft like hold his hand. 

Darry takes a sip of his beer then smirks at him like he knows exactly what Wayne wants and when he pulls Wayne closer by his damp shirt to stand flush together- well. That’s just enough invitation for Wayne to plant one on him. 

“I’m damn near done. Why don’t you get cleaned up?” Darry’s still in his barn clothes and isn’t it just real soft of him to think that he even likes the way Darry smells after a hard days chorin’ in the hot sun. 

“You gonna join me, Super Chief?” Darry asks with a sly smile and even though Wayne thinks that’s a swell idea, that sure is out of order for date night tradition and you don’t fuck with tradition. 

Instead of answering in the affirmative like he would just absolutely love- Wayne sprays him with the hose and chirps at him to get a move on. 

__

Wayne runs into Darry as he’s walking down the hall from the bathroom. He gives out that same low whistle that he always does when he sees Wayne minus some clothing. Everytime it makes Wayne blush up to his ears and he really wishes that wasn’t the case.

Wayne doesn’t complain when he’s accosted and pulled by the elbow to turn around. He’s facing Darry and watching those blue eyes roam all over his torso. 

“Gosh, Big Shooter, you really know how to make a lady feel special.”

Darry grins at him and backs him up into what used to be Wayne’s bedroom but is quickly becoming theirs. Wayne lets himself be led till he can feel their bed against the back of his knees and Darry pushes at his shoulder- Wayne’s too weak for him not to go ahead and sit down. 

Darry’s got that same grin on his face as he turns to shut the door behind him. Even if they were the only ones in the house right now- he’d hate to give a free eyeful to Katy. 

Wayne could never have imagined that Darry walkin' real slow with That Look in his eye could make blood move in ways that most never could. 

They never did end up leaving the house but they both thought it was a pretty damn good date anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a suggestion for these 2 just leave a comment


End file.
